Koma
by Weltherrscherchen
Summary: Seine Gedanken nach der finalen Schlacht - Oneshot Endgültig überarbeitete Version


Disclaimer: Das Harry Potter Universum gehört J.K. Rowling, das Lied den Böhsen Onkelz und die Idee mir...und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0_

**_Eine nächtliche Parade ungebet'ner Bilder,_**

**_eine Nacht, die niemals endet, ich gleite davon_**

**_eine einsame Leere, jenseits von Schmerz,_**

**_von Kummer und Worten, umklammert mein Herz_**

**_und ich gehe durch die Tür, die Tür, die ins Alleinsein führt..._**

Hier liege ich nun… die Schlacht ist vorbei, der Lord seit einer Woche tot, genau wie sein Gegenspieler, letzten Monate… sie waren anstrengend. Und dennoch die beste Zeit in meinem Leben. Denn ich durfte D_ich_ besitzen. Noch immer höre ich Deine süß geflüsterten Worte, wenn wir uns vereinigten, Deinen Atem der mein Innerstes aufwühlte, schmecke Deinen Schweiß, spüre Dein Haar, durch das ich meine Finger gleiten lasse, rieche Deinen himmlisch süßen Duft, sehe Deine betörenden Kurven und die Tiefen Deiner großen braunen Augen, die mit einer erschreckenden Zärtlichkeit ohne Hindernis die Abgründe meiner Seele erreichten. „Wenn dieser Krieg vorbei, Deine Eltern und der Lord erst einmal tot sind, dann können wir alles tun, was wir wollen! Dann gehört unser Leben uns!" pflegtest Du jedes Mal zum Abschied zu sagen, hauchtest mir einen Kuss auf meine Lippen und gingst.

Der Krieg ist vorbei. Der Lord ist tot… meine Eltern nicht.

**_Ich sinke ins Nichts, in endlose Leere,_**

**_nur dunkles Geheimnis, erdrückende Schwere_**

**_Ich träume wahnsinnige Träume von Gnade und Verzeihn_**

**_erhabene Momente für die Ewigkeit!_**

Ich liebte Dich und durfte es nicht. Du warst beim Phönixorden und ich ein Todesser.

Von Geburt auf Feinde… was hätte ich nur dafür gegeben, all die mit Rivalität und Feindschaft vergeudeten Jahre wieder zu bekommen… vermutlich alles.

Wir liebten uns trotzdem, klammerten uns an lächerliche Hoffnungen, waren so dreist und schmiedeten Pläne…Ich lege mir ein Kissen unter den Kopf und schüttle die Bilder ab. Doch sie kommen zurück. Sie kommen immer zurück…

Ich sehe Deine unbändigen Locken, schlammverkrustet. Schwer atmend auf dem Schlachtfeld stehst Du und glaubst wahnsinnig werden zu müssen, angesichts der Leichen und des Schmerzes derer, die nicht das Glück hatten, sofort zu sterben.

Der letzte Befehl des Lords klingt noch heute in meinen Ohren wie ein aufgewühltes Hornissennest.

„Töte sie!"

Er wusste es.

Ich habe Dich zu lange angesehen und somit Dein Todesurteil unterzeichnet.

**_Ich sehe Fetzen meines Lebens, Fragmente meines Seins,_**

**_wie Messer, die mein Herz durchbohren, stummes Schrei'n _**

**_hier gibt es keine Namen, ich weiß nicht, wer ich bin,_**

**_alles von Bedeutung, verliert seinen Sinn_**

**_Und ich falle immer tiefer, immer tiefer in den Traum ..._**

Alle umstehenden Todesser haben die Zauberstäbe gezückt. Sie warten nur darauf, Dich kampfunfähig zu machen, Dich vor meinen Augen zu schänden. Solche Spiele liebt der Lord. Bleibt mir etwas anderes übrig? Ich schließe die Augen und spreche den Todesfluch, der Dich aus dem Leben reißt. Grünes Licht durchdringt meine Lider und in diesem Moment höre ich den Todesschrei des Lords… und Potters.

Meine letzten Worte konntest Du nicht hören, aber vielleicht konntest Du sie spüren.

…Unsere hoch angesehene Familie war natürlich nie in solche Kreise involviert und unsere Geschäfte laufen nach wie vor prächtig… Vater schaffte es mit Hilfe einer ansehnlichen Menge Geld einen Freispruch zu erhalten und mich hat er ebenfalls freigekauft… Wir führen ein Leben als hätte es den Krieg niemals gegeben. Reich, dekadent und an der Spitze der Gesellschaft.

Dennoch kann ich die Bilder nicht abschütteln und will Dir folgen. Ich weiß, Du würdest es nie zulassen. Also tue ich es nicht. Ich werde mein Leben leben, erben, meinen Reichtum vergrößern, heiraten, Nachkommen zeugen und in Würde altern.

Mein Herz jedoch, starb mit Dir in dieser Nacht auf dem Schlachtfeld und ich hoffe Du trägst es nun in deinen kleinen schönen Händen.

**_Ich sinke ins Nichts, in endlose Leere,_**

**_nur dunkles Geheimnis, erdrückende Schwere_**

**_Ich träume wahnsinnige Träume von Gnade und Verzeih'n_**

**_erhabene Momente für die Ewigkeit!_**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und wünsche mir sowohl Lob als auch Kritik!**

**hochachtungsvoll,**

**weltherrscherchen**_**  
**_

**P.S.: Nach einigen Monaten hab ich auch wieder mal in die Story reingeschaut und festgestellt, dass mir wohl der ein oder andere Fehler unterlaufen ist. Also eine erneute Überarbeitung, ohne fehlende Satzfragmente und (hoffentlich) ohne Rechtschreibfehler:)  
**

**Und ich freue mich natürlich immer noch über jedes kleine Review. Auch wenn die Story schon älter ist, die Reviews kommen immer noch an und werden genau so berücksichtigt für weitere Schreibarbeiten ;)  
**


End file.
